Epic Weed
by Fairywolf
Summary: Skinner's high; Bucket's there. PWP smut. Sucket.


The door to Bucket's bedroom slammed shut behind Skinner as Bucket shot up in alarm. He had been peacefully sleeping, seeing as it was nearly 3 in the morning on a friday night, but apparently he wasn't sleeping anymore. Skinner stumbled against the doorframe and leaned against the wall, giggling softly.

"Dude, what the hell?" Bucket asked, rubbing his eyes. Skinner kept laughing, clutching his sides for support and leaning against the wall. Bucket waited for an answer, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretching.

"Bro, guess, haha, guess what happened," Skinner told him through his chuckles. Bucket shrugged. "What?"

Skinner gestured for Bucket to come closer. Sighing, Bucket did as he was asked, leaning in so Skinner could whisper, but leaning backwards and pulling a face before he got there. "Dude, you reek like booze and weed. Where have you been?"

Skinner giggled again. "I was at a party up in midtown, bro!" Skinner held up his hand for a high five, which Bucket did not return. "You're high? You're seriously high at my house right now?" Skinner nodded enthusiastically. Bucket sighed softly, pulling Skinner over to sit on the bed. Skinner moved slowly, chuckling at the patterns on the walls and the way Bucket moved.

"Dude, what are you even on?" asked Bucket, studying him. Pupils blown wide, hair messed up like nobody's business, shirt unbuttoned.. "And why do you look like you just had sex?"

Skinner looked down at himself in surprise. "What? I do not!" He tugged at his shirt and frowned. "And it's just weed." Bucket mentally sighed again, in relief this time. He had thought for sure Skinner was tripping out on acid at the very least.

"Ok, so you're blazed out of your mind. That still doesn't answer the sex question," Bucket informed him. Skinner shrugged. "Bro, I have no idea. I think this is how I left my house. Do I seriously look like I just had sex?"

"Bro, you look like somebody interrupted you in the _middle_ of having sex." Skinner frowned again. "Weird."

"Hot," Bucket corrected him. "If you went to school looking like this, you could get any girl you wanted." For some reason, that only increased the frown lines marring Skinner's forehead.

"I gotta tell you something while I'm still high and feel like being honest," Skinner said, leaning back on the bed. "I think I'm gay."

Bucket blinked. Then he blinked again. He had no idea what to say. "... Ok, so, you're a gay stoner now?" Skinner shook his head. "Naahhhh, bro. Labels are so not me."

"Well, dude, why do you think you're gay?" Bucket asked, still trying to understand. Skinner crossed his arms under his head, laying back on them. "Like, what led to this?"

Skinner shrugged. "Cause I have a crush on a dude. Duh." He made it sound so simple. Sometimes, being Skinner's friend was downright infuriating. He never thought that anything was a problem, ever, and that nothing should be treated as one. Even coming out to his best friend was just another day in the park to Skinner. "Who?"

Skinner shook his head. "Can't tell ya. You'll make fun of me." Bucket frowned. "Please just tell me it's not Aloe." Skinner let out a long, loud laugh.

"Dude, not a chance in hell," Skinner said through chuckles. "Aloe is _so_ not my type." Bucket frowned again. Who else could it be?

"Tell you what," said Skinner. "I'll tell you, if you promise to let me give you a dare. Any dare I want." Typical Skinner sentiments. Dares were Skinner's favorite thing in the world- he loved them. Bucket sighed yet again, nodding his head in agreement.

"Ok." Skinner sat up and tapped his chin, looking thoughtful. "I dare you to..." Bucket slapped a hand over Skinner's mouth, cutting him off.

"Nuh uh," he said in response to the blonde's questioning look. "You tell me who first. Then you get to dare me." Skinner frowned and licked Bucket's hand, effectively removing the hand from his face.

"No way! Unfair." Skinner looked like a child about to have a tantrum, but Bucket held fast. "Yes way." Skinner crossed his arms and pouted.

"If you don't tell me, you don't get to dare me," Bucket teased. He knew perfectly well that his best friend would not be able to resist that offer. There was a pause, before Skinner nodded.

"..'kay. I like you," Skinner said, not even pausing before continuing, "and I dare you to kiss me." Bucket's eyebrows shot up. "Me?"

Skinner nodded. "Take the dare, bro." A smirk played across the blonde's features. Bucket thought for a moment, quickly realizing there was no way out of this. The easiest option seemed to be to just do it. "Fine."

Skinner grinned triumphantly. "But, it has to be a real kiss. Like, the kind you see in movies and junk." Bucket sighed mentally. His best friend really was a dork sometimes. A dork who happened to be sitting up, directly into the ray of moonlight coming in through the window, and his hair really did look fantastically soft, and _oh god,_ so did his lips, and maybe this wouldn't be so horrible, after all.

Bucket leaned forward without really thinking about it, catching the back of Skinner's neck with one hand and tangling the other into his loosely hanging shirt as he pressed his lips against the blonde's. Skinner responded immediately, pushing back against him and capturing Bucket's lower lip between his teeth. Skinner tugged gently as he bit down, and Bucket could almost taste blood, but dear god did it feel fantastic, and _where_ did Skinner learn to kiss like that?

Bucket moved forward, straddling Skinner's hips as he pulled the blonde's lip into his own mouth, sucking gently. When Skinner moaned softly, Bucket couldn't help the reaction he felt below the belt. He wound the hand on the back of his neck into the soft hair, tangling in it and tugging softly. Skinner let out another soft noise, a cross between a whine and a groan, full of need and easily the sexiest thing Bucket had ever heard. He broke the kiss just long enough to push Skinner onto his back on the bed, before attaching his lips to the surfer's jawline.

He kissed his way along Skinner's neck and throat, nibbling and sucking where he felt it was appropriate, and grinning mentally every time he earned a breathy sigh. Trust Skinner to be exceptionally vocal, even in bed.

Skinner's hands were on Bucket's hips, tracing maddening circles into the skin just above his pajama pants, and it was driving Bucket slowly insane. Bucket took a deep breath to steady himself, and gently bit down on Skinner's earlobe just as he ground his hips down into the blonde's. He could feel Skinner's excitement against his own inner thigh, and the thought that he did this to his best friend only turned him on more. Bucket heard a low groan, and realized it was coming from himself.

Skinner suddenly wrapped his arms around Bucket's shoulders and flipped them over, catching Bucket off guard. Now Skinner was the one straddling his best friend, and Bucket didn't have a single complaint about it. When he felt the blonde's lips attach themselves to the hollow of his throat, he didn't even try to fight the low growl in his chest.

Bucket reached up with new desire in his eyes, pushing Skinner's shirt completely off of him. He raked his fingernails down the blonde's chest, drawing out a low moan- Bucket had always had a sneaking suspicion his friend would be a masochist. The reaction he got didn't disappoint him as the blonde's hips jerked forward and he moaned again. Bucket grinned, repeating the action, but this time, continuing to trail his fingers down until he reached the tent in Skinner's shorts. He barely touched it at all, but Skinner's reactions made it seem like he was already having the best sex of his life. He panted and groaned, hips moving of their own accord into the warmth of Bucket's hand. Bucket popped open the button with one hand and dragged down the zipper, holding onto the waistband and looking up at Skinner. "Is this ok?"

Skinner nodded, breathing shallowly. "Definitely." Bucket wasted no time slipping the shorts down Skinner's legs, leaving him in just his boxers.

Skinner definitely had a problem with this, though. He was down to his underwear, and Bucket was still completely dressed- this was a problem that had to be fixed, _now_. Skinner reached down and caught the hem of the brunette's shirt, tugging gently. Bucket quickly got the hint and pulled it over his head, throwing it over the edge of the bed and reaching down to his pajama pants. He quickly pushed them down his legs, leaving both of them in just boxers.

"Are you sure?" asked Skinner, pausing for a moment. Taking in Bucket's disheveled appearance, he _really_ didn't want to stop, but he did have to make sure this was okay. His fears were dissolved the instant Bucket nodded his head and gasped out a breathy "_Yes_."

Skinner pressed his lips back to Bucket's throat, moving down until he caught a nipple between his teeth. He gently sucked on it, reaching up with one hand to roll the other between his fingers, as his right hand was busy pulling the boxers off of the brunette.

Bucket's back arched, pushing more of his chest into Skinner's face, and Skinner smirked to himself. When Skinner wrapped his hand around the base of Bucket's erection, he outright grinned at the low, needy moan his best friend let slip out.

"Skin, _please_," Bucket asked, lifting his hips slightly. Skinner resumed his work, slowly licking his way down Bucket's abs, coming to a rest just before he reached the surfer's needy cock. He could hear the harsh gasps of Bucket's breath, and feel the way his abs tightened every time Skinner moved at all. Skinner couldn't believe this was really happening, and he didn't intend to waste a single second of it.

Without another thought to spare, Skinner licked a long line up the underside of Bucket's erection. The cry Bucket let out led Skinner to drop his mouth over the head of the brunette's cock, slowly taking in more. He held Bucket's hips down as he did so, teasing him with his tongue.

"Oh, god, Skinner," panted Bucket. "Please don't stop, that feels so good!" Skinner complied, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking gently. He could feel Bucket tensing up and pulled off of him, not wanting this to end just yet.

"Why did you stop?" Bucket demanded, looking at the blonde incredulously. Skinner just smirked devilishly.

"I'm not done with you yet," Skinner informed him, holding up three fingers to the brunette's face. "Suck." Bucket did as he was told, swirling his tongue around the fingers and effectively paralyzing Skinner with the thought of what else that tongue could be doing.

Skinner pulled his fingers out of Bucket's mouth and reached down. He could see Bucket getting tense again and knew what he expected, but that certainly wasn't what Skinner was going to give. The pain Bucket was expecting never came.

Instead, Bucket opened his eyes to see Skinner working two fingers inside of himself, jaw dropped a little bit and eyes glazed over. When the third finger pressed in, Skinner let out a keening noise that nearly had Bucket cumming right there.

"I think I'm ready," Skinner panted, sounding breathless. Bucket nodded, pushing Skinner back so he was laying down and positioning himself outside the blonde's entrance. Bucket snapped his hips forward, drawing cries from both of the boys.

Bucket held as still as he could, trying hard not to move. "You ok?" he managed to ask Skinner, who's face was screwed up in pain. "Ngh. Kind of." Bucket felt horrible, knowing he was the cause of Skinner's pain, and he quickly took ahold of the blonde's neglected erection to try and make up for it. He jerked him off quickly and skillfully, watching as Skinner's face relaxed and turned to pleasure. Without stopping the movements of his hand, Bucket drew back until only the head of his erection remained inside Skinner, before quickly thrusting in again. He repeated this motion, gaining speed, until he suddenly felt Skinner arch his back and moan loudly.

"There, god, please, hit there again," Skinner panted. His pupils were blown wide, wide, wider than Bucket had ever seen. He looked far too sexy for Bucket to handle, especially as both boys were reaching their ends.

Bucked repeatedly thrust into the same spot, causing Skinner to whimper and moan as he writhed beneath the brunette. Bucket's own groans filled the air as he drew closer and closer to climax.

"Nnnghhh, Bucket, I'm so goddamn close," Skinner gasped. The blonde was throwing his hips up to meet Bucket's with every thrust, pushing himself closer and closer to the edge. "Me too," Bucket managed to say, thrusts becoming erratic.

"Oh, fuck, Skinner!" Bucket exclaimed, releasing deep inside the blonde. Skinner moaned loudly, thrusting his hips into the air as his seed coated Bucket's hand, dripping down onto his stomach.

Bucket pulled out slowly and carefully to avoid hurting Skinner. Both boys were breathing hard. "We're gonna have to talk about this tomorrow, you know," Bucket told his friend. Skinner nodded. "But not tonight."

Bucked nodded in agreement, rolling sideways and curling himself around Skinner. He rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling tightly. Skinner sighed softly and scooted backwards, putting the two skin to skin. Both boys fell asleep smiling that night.

The next afternoon

_**New Text Message**_

_**From: Skinner**_

**BTW I lied. I've never smoked weed LOL**

Bucket stared at the screen in disbelief.


End file.
